Under the tree
by cein
Summary: A Christmas tale, Gibbs and Tony, an NCIS party, mysterious gifts, and unruly tinsel. Slashfic.


Title:Under the tree Author: Ceindreadh Email: Genre (general, hetero or slash) Slash Pairing/Characters: Tony/Gibbs Rating: FRT 13 Summary: Christmas eve night and all through the house etc.  
Warnings: Slash fic but nothing graphic.  
Disclaimer. I don't own the NCIS characters, I'm only borrowing them, and I promise to return them in minty fresh condition when I'm finished.

------------------------

Twas the night before Christmas, and all through the house, not a creature was stirring, except for Tony DiNozzo, who was rapidly discovering that tinsel was very very ticklish...especially on certain parts of his anatomy.

---------------------

A few hours earlier. "Merry Christmas, Jethro," Tony had whispered in his lover's ear before tiring him out with an energetic bout of lovemaking.

Warm and relaxed, they spooned together; Gibbs's chin resting comfortably on Tony's shoulder, his arm snaking around Tony's waist. "G'night Jethro," said Tony, faking a loud yawn. 

"Night," mumbled Gibbs, his yawn the real thing. 

Tony glanced at the luminous dial of the clock on the bedside table. Perfect. Another hour or so and Gibbs would be sleeping soundly and he could get down to business.

---------------------------

Tony held his breath as he slowly maneuvered his way out of Gibbs's hold. He carefully slid a pillow into the gap left by his departure, watching in amusement as Gibbs sniffed it in his sleep, and then, obviously reassured by the scent, cuddled up with it. 

"Maybe I should have gotten him a me shaped pillow," thought Tony with a grin as he pulled on a robe before quietly making his way downstairs. 

He knew he shouldn't have left his present wrapping until the last minute, but it had taken him a lot longer to track down Gibbs's gift than he had anticipated. Then they'd been busy trying to clear up their case load before Christmas, and of course there'd been the N.C.I.S. office party, and what with one thing and another, now was the first chance Tony had had to wrap and label Gibbs's gift. 

It had taken a lot of time and effort, but Tony had managed to acquire an antique set of woodworking tools. Not the type that would be used for making big stuff like the boat, but a little set, more designed for ornamental carving. It had been kept hidden in Tony's desk for a week before he'd snuck it into the house that evening in his backpack. Not that there had been any great need to hide it, Tony thought with amusement as he carefully started wrapping. Unlike him, Gibbs wasn't the type to go snooping in other people's belongings. Not unless they were a suspect. But still, half the fun of Christmas presents was making sure that other people didn't find out what they were getting until Christmas day.

Of course the other half of the fun thought Tony as he carefully placed the wrapped present in the pile, was trying to find out what he was getting before Christmas day. He looked at the clock. It was still early. He could have a quick look and be back upstairs before Gibbs woke up, no problem. 

The only problem was, Tony didn't seem to be able to find the present. He knew that Gibbs had gotten him something, and he figured that Gibbs would have it all wrapped well in advance, but so far all his efforts at locating it had proved in vain. But a good hunt through all the cupboards and drawers and still there was no sign of anything bearing Tony's name. 

Tony wasn't worried...well not really. "You know me too well, Boss," Tony grinned. He was about to close the door on the broom cupboard when the half empty box of Christmas decorations caught his eye and an idea started forming in his mind. "I think Gibbs deserves an extra present this year...he's been a very good boy!"

--------------------------

Another few hours earlier.

"Ho ho ho," went the electronic Santa figurine at the N.C.I.S. staff party. "Merry Christmas. I hope you've all been good boys and girls this year! Ho ho ho!"

"Maybe it's just the egg nog, but don't you think that Santa's kind of hot?" asked Abby, her head tilted to one side as she watched the electronic Santa wave his arms about.

"I think you've had enough Abby," said Tim.

"No really, I mean, maybe it's the silver hair or the beard or something, but I could really dig him. I bet Mrs. Clause is one lucky lady."

Tim shook his head, "I doubt that," he said in a serious tone, "I mean, doesn't Santa only come once a year?"

A few feet away, Ziva was unwrapping her present from the Secret Santa pile.  
"Knife safety and usage for beginners," she read from the book in her hand. "Oh very funny." Her eyes fell on Tony who was standing a few feet away. "Was this from you?" She waved the book threateningly at him.

"Who me?" Tony's eyes were wide with innocence. "Look at the label, Ziva. Doesn't that look like Jimmy Palmer's writing to you?"

Ziva's eyes narrowed. "I think I shall have to have a word with Mr. Palmer," she hissed, before stalking off.

Tony wiped a mock bead of sweat from his brow, "Whew, dodged that one nicely." It hadn't exactly been a lie. He had deliberately tried to copy Jimmy's writing so as to throw Ziva off the scent, but it had been worth the effort to see the look on her face when she'd opened the package. And he was sure that Ziva wouldn't hurt Jimmy...well, not until the party was over at least. Grabbing a glass of eggnog, Tony went and mingled a bit, working his way through the crowd finally joining Tim over where Ducky was now unwrapping what proved to be a bottle of Napoleon brandy.

"Whoa!" said Tony. "Nice stuff Ducky." In a lower voice he whispered in Tim's ear, "Hey, I thought there was a price limit on these gifts. Way to make the rest of us look bad, Probie!"

Tim shook his head, "That's not my gift, I got him the musical bow tie that plays "Scotland the brave" on bagpipes."

"Hmm," Tony looked back at Ducky who was reading a card that had been attached to the bottle. Tony couldn't quite see what was on it, but it looked like a phone number. So he wasn't really surprised when a few minutes later Ducky excused himself and left the group. 

All in all it wasn't a bad party, Tony thought to himself a little while later. Of course as far as he and Gibbs were concerned, the real party wouldn't start until later and there'd be only two attendees. 

Noticing Gibbs at the far side of the room, Tony set off to join him. He weaved his way past other revelers, noticing as he did that neither Ziva nor Jimmy seemed to be among them. "Uh-oh," thought Tony, a twinge of guilt hitting him. "Can't let the kid take the flak for me." Changing course, he joined Abby who was swaying in time to the Santa figure. "Hey Abs, you seen Ziva around?"

"Um, I think she went that away." Abby pointed towards the door. "Said something about killing somebody...or something...the usual crap."

"Oh crap. Thanks Abs." Tony tweaked her ponytail and narrowly dodged a slap from her as he hurried towards the door. He was only a few feet away when it burst open and a slightly disheveled looking Ziva walked in.

Tony opened his mouth to say something, but his jaw dropped as he saw an equally disheveled Jimmy follow Ziva back into the room. Tony recognized the expression on Jimmy's face...it was the same expression he frequently had the morning after a night with Gibbs...the sort of smugly self satisfied look of a cat that's got the cream, mixed in with an air of disbelief that this cat had been lucky enough to get the cream in the first place. 

"Were you looking for me, Tony?" asked Ziva.

"Um, no, just wondering whether you were enjoying yourself, this being your first N.C.I.S. party and all."

"Oh I am having an enjoyable time. A most enjoyable time." The blush that spread over Jimmy's face left Tony in no doubt what Ziva was referring to and he beat a hasty retreat.

He resumed his journey towards Gibbs, passing Ducky along the way. Tony waved a greeting to the M.E., but Ducky was busy whispering softly into his phone, and the smile on his face said he was better left undisturbed, "Happy Christmas, Tovarish" was all Tony managed to catch as he moved on past.

Finally he managed to make his way over to Gibbs. "Great party, eh Boss?" he said, as he watched the other revelers.

Gibbs shrugged. "Getting a little bit crowded for my liking."

"See, now you're showing your age...yeouch!" Tony didn't really need to yelp, the swat had been so gentle, but he knew that Gibbs enjoyed it. "Think we should go somewhere a bit more...exclusive?"

"Oh yeah."

Tony knocked back his eggnog. "What are we waiting for then." He strolled off, but not before calling back, "Oh yeah, thanks for the Secret Santa present." He stroked his belt, which was now proudly sporting a brand new hand carved wooden buckle cover with his initials prominently displayed. Less prominently displayed was a discreet carving of a sprig of mistletoe and Tony just knew he was going to get kissed under it before the night was over.

--------------------------------

Back in the present, Tony was discovering that tinsel was a lot more ticklish than he had expected...especially when wound around bare skin. "Okay, of all the dumb ideas you've had, DiNozzo," he told himself, "This has got be at least the sixth." He had figured that it'd be a cute idea to wrap himself up in tinsel, maybe hang a few baubles in strategic places, and then wake up Gibbs so he could be 'unwrapped'. But the tinsel had other ideas and was starting to make him itch a bit as well.

"To hell with it," he muttered under his breath as he started pulling at the tinsel. But then he discovered yet another annoying property of tinsel...it tended to get knotted, very very easily. "Shit, shit, shit," groaned Tony as he tried to tease out the knots. But the more he pulled and the more frustrated he got, the tighter the knots seemed to become. A knife would have done the trick in a flash, but Tony's knife was with his clothing and currently decorating the floor of Gibbs's bedroom. 

"Agh," groaned Tony as he pulled at the tinsel but only succeeded in tangling himself even more. "Ah well," he thought, his natural optimism resurfacing. "At least I hadn't got as far as decorating 'little Tony'."

"What the hell, DiNozzo?"

Tony looked up from his position on the floor to see Gibbs standing over him. "Ah, uh, Merry Christmas Boss, like to open a present?"

Gibbs leaned down and pulled Tony to his feet, "Well normally I'd be just too happy to unwrap you, but see in my family, we don't open the presents until after the Christmas dinner."

"Didn't your parents allow you to open a present on Christmas Eve, you know, if you were a very, very good boy." He rubbed up against Gibbs's robe.

Gibbs grinned as he held Tony at arms length. "Yeah, but I thought I'd already had one present last night?"

"Ah, but that was only part one," Tony leaned in kissed Gibbs, softly. "There's another three hundred and sixty four parts of that present to come."

Gibbs let Tony kiss him for a few seconds before saying, "Well, when you put it like that, I guess I could open just one more present. But first, I think you should open one of yours."

Tony reached for Gibbs's robe, only to have his hands slapped away.

"That's not where your present is."

"Well it's not under the tree, because I've already checked."

"The present's not under the tree...but the tree is under the present..."

Tony looked up at the ceiling in puzzlement and then back at Gibbs.

Gibbs just smiled and pulled open his desk drawer. The drawer that he kept his private papers in and where Tony hadn't even considered an option during his earlier search. Gibbs pulled out an envelope and handed it to Tony.

"It's a deed I had my lawyer draw up. Transfers the house into our joint names. All it needs is your signature...if you want it..." Gibbs looked at Tony, looking unsure and almost nervous than Tony had ever seen him. "I love you Tony, all that I have I want it to be yours as well...but only if you want it too."

Tony's response was to wrap his arms around Gibbs, pulling him close and kissing him more thoroughly than he'd ever been kissed before. When they finally pulled apart, both men were gasping for breath. 

Gibbs was the first one to speak, "I take it that's a yes, then?"

And it was.

--------------------------

The End 


End file.
